People's Television Network
People's Television Network (abbreviated PTV) is the flagship state television network owned by the Philippine Government. Founded in 1974, PTV is the main brand of People's Television Network, Inc. (PTNI), one of the attached agencies under the Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO). PTV, along with sister media companies Radio Philippines Network and the broadcasting giant Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, as well as radio network Philippine Broadcasting Service, forms the media arm of the PCOO.Its head office, studios and transmitter are located at Broadcast Complex, Visayas Avenue, Barangay Vasra, Diliman, Quezon City. As a government-run station, PTV receives funding from the General Appropriations Act (Annual National Budget) and sales from blocktimers, among others. PTV also run the Muslim-oriented digital television channel Salaam TV and the Islamic-focused television channel Mensahe TV. History 'The beginning of Channel 4/Marcos era (1974-1986)' The country's government television network began operations on February 2, 1974 as Government Television (GTV-4), a division of the National Media Production Center.History|website=Corporate|language=en-US|access-date=2019-01-27 The government channel was first headed by Lito Gorospe and later by the then-Press Secretary during the Marcos administration, Francisco Tatad. It was first headquartered in the Solana Building in Intramuros, Manila, and later relocated to the Broadcast Plaza in Bohol Avenue, Quezon City (now currently re-occupied by ABS-CBN). In 1976, when it broadcast games of the young Philippine Basketball Association, it began color broadcasts, transitioning to full color (the last national network to do so) in 1978-79. It was renamed Maharlika Broadcasting System in 1980 under the leadership of NMPC Minister Gregorio Cendana. By then, it began expanding with the opening of provincial stations nationwide, including 2 stations in Cebu and Bacolod who once owned by pre-martial law ABS-CBN. 'The first literation of the People's Television Network (1986-2001)' Following the People Power Revolution in 1986 on which it was taken over by pro-Corazon Aquino soldiers and supporters, it was, during that very historic event in national history, officially rebranded as People's Television (PTV) at the same time. Broadcasters Tina Monzon Palma and Jose Mari Velez were tapped by President Corazon Aquino to handle the newly-rebranded station for a few months, before they were taken back to GMA 7.The prime of Ms. Tina Monzon Palma|publisher=[[ABS-CBN News]|last=Rumban|first=Luz|date=August 24, 2017|accessdate=September 4, 2017] It later became the national network for the broadcasts of the 1988 Summer Olympics along with RPN. On March 26, 1992, President Cory Aquino signed Republic Act 7306 turning PTV Network into a government corporation known formally as People's Television Network, Inc. Shortly after he took over the mantle of government in June 1992, President Fidel V. Ramos appointed PTV Network's first board of directors. The Network was given a one-time equity funding for capital outlay. Since 1992, PTV has been operating on revenues it generates on its own. Republic Act 7306 stipulates that the government shall not appropriate funds for the operations of the Network. PTNI is on full satellite transmission nationwide since 1992 using PALAPA C2. Its flagship station PTV-4, which is based in Quezon City, boasts of a 40-kilowatt brand-new transmitter sitting on a 500 ft (150 m) tower. With its 32 provincial stations across the country, the network has extended its reach and coverage to approximately 85 percent of the television viewing public nationwide. So far, PTNI has come up with the kind of programs that have earned for itself the Hall of Fame Award for Best Station and for Most Balanced Programming in 1987 and two succeeding years thereafter, from the Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA). It has, to its name, several pioneering and award-winning educational, cultural and public service programs for their relevance and production excellence. In 1996, PTV won the award for Best TV Station ID (Ang Network Para Sa Pilipino [lit. The Network For The Filipino]) in the PMPC Star Awards for Television. PTNI has pioneered educational and cultural programming. Some of its award-winning programs were Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan (which predated ABS-CBN's Knowledge Channel by decades), Ating Alamin, [[Kidsongs|''Small World'' (and its successor) Kidsongs]], For Art's Sake, Coast to Coast and Paco Park Presents. In the 1990s, at the core of its educational programming is the Continuing Studies via Television or CONSTEL, a program aimed at upgrading teaching skills of elementary and secondary teachers of Science and English. Institutionalized by Department of Education, Culture and Sports (DECS), CONSTEL Science and English are being used in teacher training by the Regional and Divisional Leader Schools of the Department of Education, culture and Sports and in Teacher Education Institutions of the Commission on Higher Education. PTNI has also been the official broadcaster of major international sports competitions. It has covered the Olympic Games, starting with the 1988 Olympic Games in Seoul and returned in 2014, starting with the Sochi Winter Olympics in 2014 and the Rio Olympics in 2016 (covered by TV5), except Barcelona Olympics in 1992 (covered by ABS-CBN), the Beijing Olympics in 2008 (covered by Solar Entertainment Corporation) and the London Olympics in 2012. PTNI was the carrying station of the South East Asian Games in 1991, 1995, 2005, and 2007, missing from 2009, and resuming at 2015; Asian Games from 1986 to 2006 and the IAAF World Championships in Athletics in 2007 and 2009. During these coverage, PTNI has received commendations from various sports organizations. In 1996, it received a presidential citation from then President Fidel V. Ramos for the successful coverage of the Atlanta Olympic Games. 'National Broadcasting Network/Arroyo era (2001-2011)' On July 16, 2001, under the new management appointed by President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, PTNI adopted the name National Broadcasting Network (NBN) carrying a new slogan One People. One Nation. One Vision. for a new image in line with its new programming thrusts, continues the new name until Aquino administration in 2010. NBN expanded its broadcast reach with the launching of NBN World on February 19, 2003 in cooperation with the Television and Radio Broadcasting Service (TARBS). This global expansion signals new directions for NBN as it becomes accessible to the rest of the world, particularly the millions of Filipinos overseas. NBN can be seen in Australia, North America and the Asia-Pacific. NBN is previously transmitting via satellite nationwide using Agila 2 then moved to ABS 1 (now ABS 2) last September 2011 (Now in Telstar 18 as of present time). Before the year 2010, NBN main studios in Quezon City and its regional stations in Baguio, Cebu and Naga will be equipped with the most modern news gathering equipment for them to compete with the major television networks. Also, a new Harris Transmitter has been installed. NBN's transmitter power shall be increased from 40 kW to 60 kW. (However, few years later, in 2013, the network was downgraded its transmitting power output from 60 kW to 50 kW later then back to 40 kW or 25 kW to control power costs). NBN's digital channel is now available on channel 48 (now moved to channel 42) using the Japanese digital TV standard. In 2011, NBN continued to enhance its digital broadcasting capabilities with equipment donated from the Japanese government. This equipment will also allow NBN to begin broadcasting emergency alerts when necessary (similar to the Emergency Alert System in the United States, but it is more likely, due to the usage of the Japanese digital TV standard, that the system would be based on the Japanese J-Alert system). 'The second literation of the People's Television Network (2011-present)' Although the branding is officially known as the National Broadcasting Network, in August 1, 2011, the People's Television brand which was retired in July 15, 2001 was reintroduced as a secondary brand until a few months later on October 6, 2011, PTV (People's Television) became a primary brand, and the branding National Broadcasting Network (NBN) was ended after 10 years for the last time in October 5, 2011. Also, the rights of Cartoon Network shows begin to aired on PTV in October 10, 2011 as it launched the network as Cartoon Network on PTV which airs selected Cartoon Network programs dubbed in Filipino viewers who watch Cartoon Network on PTV. The block used to air in weekday noontime and weekend afternoons mostly animated series during that time. In January 8, 2012 during the network's special coverage of Impeachment Trial of Former Chief Justice Renato Corona, PTV was another temporary logo, it was used until July 1, 2012 as preparation of PTV's reformat/rebranding. On July 2, 2012, PTV relaunched with the new logo, new advertising campaign and corporate slogan Telebisyon ng Bayan (lit. People's Television) with a Balangay station IDPTV Station ID "Telebisyon ng Bayan" 2012|publisher=bidyobandido YouTube Channel|date=July 20, 2012|accessdate=July 20, 2012 and a major revamp of its programming, including the archives of PTV's educational shows every weekday morning and the broadcast rights of the PBA Developmental League (PBA D-League). On March 2013, president Noynoy Aquino III signed Republic Act 10390, superseding the old Charter, in which the government will infuse P5 billion to PTV to revitalize the station and make it "digital competitive" despite of GMA Network's questionings of the law, fearing that it may enter competition. PTV has earned P59 million generated revenues for the first and second quarter of 2014. http://newsinfo.inquirer.net/376993/government-to-infuse-p5-b-into-state-tv-network http://www.philstar.com/business/2013/03/25/923570/gma-mulls-legal-option-ptv-4-revival In 2014, PTV bagged the TV broadcast rights of the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics, 2014 Summer Youth Olympics and the 2016 Summer Olympics. By that virtue, PTV has been named as the Olympic Network in the Philippines. Under the new management, PTV has started their modernization program (since 2012) including the acquisition of studio technical equipment, cameras, vehicles and high-powered transmitter for the main office in Visayas Avenue, Quezon City, together with few regional offices, included in their plans is the rehabilitation of PTV stations in Naga, Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Zamboanga, Cotabato, Calbayog, Tacloban, Pagadian and Dumaguete. [http://news.pia.gov.ph/article/view/2131441342383/ptv-11-cebu-back-on-air PIA 11 Cebu back on air| publisher=']Philippine Information Agency | date=September 4, 2015 | accessdate=September 5, 2015 Despite being operated with their own budget, the new PTV had still managed to cover the biggest events in the country including the 2013 National and Local Elections, 2013 Central Visayas Earthquake, Typhoon Ondoy (Ketsana), the visits of US President Barack Obama and Pope Francis, the APEC Philippines 2015Our Story and the 2016 National and Local Elections. PTV also revived its broadcast of the station's digital clock embbeded on the lower left part of the screen in 2013. It should be noted that in 2005, several Radio ng Bayan programs were also aired on then NBN with the Visayas Avenue studios used for some of them, under the Tinig ng Bayan banner. In 2014, the partnership between the two was revived with an all-new morning news program RadyoBisyon which is also simulcast on 9TV (now RPN) and heard in Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide, broadcasting from its own studios and the Radyo ng Bayan radio booth. Before the launch, Radyo ng Bayan is part of the Philippine Broadcasting Service had already, since 2012, been simulcasting News@1 and News@6 on radio on all its stations. In Septemeber 2015, PTV improved its sports programming with the return of the UAAP on PTV after 16 year hiatus, which Solar Entertainment tied up with the network to air the UAAP games and regelated into the second home of the collegiate league after the male-skewed channel ABS-CBN Sports and Action (S+A) relegated into the simulcast of the UAAP during weekends. '''Recent developments Under the guidance of Presidential Communications Secretary Martin Andanar, the network will undergo a major revitalization plan to improved the station's programming and expanding nationwide presence to being at par with the state-media outfits BBC of United Kingdom, NHK of Japan, PBS of the United States of America, CBC of Canada and ABC Australia and to bring back its glorious years as one of the Top 5 television networks in the country in the 1970s and 1980s.Gov't TV station 'bulok,' says incoming PCOO chief Andanar|publisher=ABS-CBN News|date=June 7, 2016|accessdate=June 8, 2016 He will be also implement editorial independence in the station.Former ABS-CBN news exec being eyed as PTV-4 general manager|publisher=The Philippine Star|last=Romero|first=Alexis|date=June 17, 2016|accessdate=June 18, 2016 Andanar noted that teams from the state-owned network ABC and BBC will sent to the Philippines to helping the PTV's revitalization plan.BBC, ABC to visit PH for PTV 4 transformation—Andanar|publisher=Philippine Daily Inquirer|date=July 7, 2016|accessdate=July 8, 2016 He also tapped a former executive of ABS-CBN News, Charie Villa, to oversee the news division of PTV-4. However, Villa turned down the offer due to her strong opposition on key national issues.Veteran journalist Charie Villa declines offer to head PTV-4 News|publisher=GMA News|date=August 25, 2016|accessdate=August 27, 2016 In June, then-President-elect Rodrigo Duterte earlier stated that he will no longer conduct press conferences, and instead, the announcements and press releases will be aired through PTV.No more press briefings for President-elect Duterte|publisher=Rappler|last=Cupin|first=Bea|date=June 3, 2016|accessdate=July 8, 2016 Two months after, his promise was retracted, and the press interviews and conferences resumed on the channel. On June 17, 2016, the PTV and Japan signed the 38.20 million yen worth of Cultural Grant Aid and acquisition of programs from NHK to improve the network's overall programming.Japan to give P16M for PTV4 improvement|publisher=Rappler|date=June 17, 2016|last=Cepeda|first=Mara|accessdate=June 18, 2016 Within weeks, NHK's Japan Video Topics returned to the channel after several years. However, 1 year later on July 11, 2017, PTV and the Japan International Cooperation Agency (JICA) signed an agreement on another cultural grant aid for the planned broadcast of 600 educational and cultural programs from Japanese state-owned broadcaster NHK in the channel thru the ISDB-T digital TV standard.PTNI, JICA sign agreement on cultural grant aid|publisher=PTV YouTube Channel|date=July 11, 2017|accessdate=July 11, 2017 On July 7, 2016, PTNI Chairperson Maria Cristina C. Mariano, PTNI Vice-Chairperson Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez, Network General Manager Albert D. Bocobo, and Board Directors Josemaria Claro and Cindy Rachelle Igmat, who all appointed by the Aquino administration, tendered their resignation to Duterte through Andanar. and followed by Telebisyon ng Bayan was dropped from the logo, retaining its the 2012 PTV logo until April 2, 2017.PTV execs appointed by Aquino resign|publisher=Philippine Daily Inquirer|last=Corrales|first=Nestor|date=July 8, 2016|accessdate=July 8, 2016 3 days later, former PTNI acting News and Administrative Division, Alex Rey V. Pal takes over as Officer in Charge of the network temporary and while Bocobo retains as General Manager of the Network until November 24, 2016. Andanar also announced the appointment of Dino Apolonio, former Vice President for Production Engineering of TV5 as the Network General Manager. However 4 months later, on November 25, 2016, it was officially announced that PTV named Apolonio was appointed as the Network General Manager eplacing Bocobo and he also assumed as Chief Operating Officer (COO) of the network, while the network's board member Claro was also appointed as Network Vice Chairperson.Dino C. Apolonio officially named as General Manager of the People's Television Network|publisher=PTV FB Page|date=November 25, 2016|accessdate=November 25, 2016 GOCC Undersecretary George Apacible announced during the network's Christmas party on December 20, 2016 that PTV sets its sights to notch higher in the television ratings by 2017 as the network targets the #3 spot currently held by IBC as the third leading network in the country, causing TV5 into decline in a lower viewership.title=Christmas party at the People's Television Network PTV YouTube Channel|date=December 20, 2016|accessdate=December 20, 2016 In less than a year under the new management and the first time in the history of government television, PTV started to gain its foothold in the ratings game and ranked by Kantar Media as the #4 station in viewership due to the network's weekend broadcast of the University Athletic Association of the Philippines (UAAP). On January 4, 2017. PCOO Secretary Martin Andanar announced that PTV's transmitter power output was increased from 25,000 watts to 55,000 watts for a clearer and better signal reception.PCOO E-Brochure|publisher=Presidential Communications Operations Office|accessdate=June 26, 2017 On January 12, 2017, PTV and Japan-based IT company, NEC signed an agreement for the commissioning of new digital transmitters and head-end system to be used for the network's transition to digital terrestrial television.PTV and NEC of Japan inks the agreement for the new Digital transmitter and Head End System|publisher=PTV FB Page|date=January 12, 2017|accessdate=January 12, 2017 PTV gears up Digital broadcast infrastructure|publisher=PTV FB Page|date=January 12, 2017|accessdate=January 12, 2017 1 year later on January 10, 2018, Minister for Internal Affairs and Communications of Japan Seiko Noda and PCOO Secretary Martin Andanar together with PCOO officials visited at the PTV studios in Quezon City for the ceremonial Switch on of PTV’s Digital Terrestrial Television Broadcast.Minister for Internal Affairs and Communications of Japan Seiko Noda visits the PTV-4 Studios for the ceremonial Switch on of PTV’s Digital Terrestrial Television Broadcast|publisher=PTV FB Page|date=January 10, 2018|accessdate=January 10, 2018PCOO, kaisa ang Japan sa modernisasyon ng state media|publisher=PTV [[YouTube] Channel|date=January 10, 2018|accessdate=January 10, 2018]PH, Japan tie up for PTV digitalization|publisher=[[Philippines News Agency]|date=January 10, 2018|last=Rocamora|first=Joyce Ann|accessdate=January 10, 2018] A new logo of PTV, which was conceptualized by former PTV senior graphic artist LA (replacing its 2012 version), was previewed on the March 11, 2017 edition of PTV Newsbreak in the occasion of the inauguration of the station's Cordillera hub in Baguio City. Along with the inauguration, the government turned over brand-new Outside Broadcast and Digital Satellite News Gathering Vans. The inauguration was led by President Duterte and PCO Secretary Martin Andanar. The transition to the new logo started on April 3 of the same year, when PTV released its wordmark logo, its corresponding station ID, and new graphics.PTV-4 New Station ID (April 3, 2017)|publisher=Neil Unknown YouTube Channel|date=April 3, 2017|accessdate=April 3, 2017 Finally, its official logo, which represents the elements of the Philippine flag and also previewed at the inauguration of its very own Cordillera hub, was launched upon the station's sign-on on June 28, 2017. The network also launched its new slogan Para sa Bayan (lit. For the Nation), which was already used since July 2016 (prior to the re-branding). PTV retained its programming for news and public affairs, educational, entertainment, cultural and sports while beef up its primetime programming to cater more audiences with the Korean dramas that will dominate the primetime slot.Coming Soon on PTV|publisher=PTV FB Page|date=June 21, 2017|accessdate=June 21, 2017President Rodrigo Duterte launches the inauguration of PTV Cordillera broadcast hub|publisher=PTV Facebook page|date=March 11, 2017|accessdate=March 11, 2017Pres. Duterte graces inauguration of PTV Cordillera|publisher=Philippine Information Agency|date=March 11, 2017|accessdate=March 13, 2017 On June 3, 2017, PTV began simulcasting CGTN programs, part of its staff having visited its facilities earlier in the year as part of a number of training vists to state and private TV channels worldwide, and later started their full-blown broadcast in 1080i Full HD on their Digital Terrestrial Television Broadcast on April 18, 2018. On January 4, 2018, PTV unveiled a new logo and image campaign. The new logo features a Philippine flag traingle-shaped logo (three stars, sun and the colors of red, blue and yellow) (since June 28, 2017), represented by a corporate slogan Para sa Bayan (For the Nation), and a wordmark font for the letters (a stylized wordmark of PTV) (since April 3, 2017). A year since the network introduced their new logo, the new-look PTV was relaunched to the public in a trade launch on July 12, 2018 at the Marquis Events Place, Taguig City. During the trade launch, the network showcased their technological achievements since the new administration took over the network's operations in 2016, from upgrading the technical and transmission equipment into HD and Digital TV–ready to their social media presence and their revitalized program line-up from news and public affairs programs, local newscasts from Cordillera and Davao, documentaries, educational, sports, entertainment, and public service shows co-produced by the network and their partner government agencies, along with upcoming local and foreign programs, including those from China, Japan, South Korea and the ASEAN Region.New-look PTV goes beyond News and Public Affairs|publisher=The Daily Tribune|author=Edwin P. Sallan, Concept News Central|date=July 14, 2018|accessdate=July 14, 2018 PTV went on a major visual facelift with the airing of their new Station ID with the theme song of the station entitled Kasama Mo, Para sa Bayan (lit. Your Companion, For The Nation) performed by Ruth Regine Reyno, alongside with the launching of the network's first ever theme song, which started on the following day. On June 2019, incapable of producing original content, PTV recently signed a deal and acquired a partnershp with SMAC Television Production whose partnered as the biggest content contributor for the network. This happened after SMAC refused the proposal from the former media partner IBC to transfer their SMAC stars of the network that causing controversy and revamped its entertainment content to make room for blocktimers and content providers. These included a formation of the SMAC-PTV partnership for its entertainment shows, including SMAC Pinoy Ito! and the premiere of The Marriel Show and Artista Teen Quest 2019, and the strengthened PTV Kids block, which includes the Italian animated franchise Winx Club. In his first State of the Nation Address, President Rodrigo Duterte proposed the creation of a law that will merge and integrate the People's Television Network and the Philippine Broadcasting Service into a single entity, called the People's Broadcasting Corporation (PBC), similar to the BBC. The proposed PBC will also launched the country's first Specialty channels for the Muslim minority (Salaam TV) and the Lumad peoples of the south. PBC will also put up TV broadcasting hubs in Visayas and Mindanao, aside from its main headquarters in Luzon and TV broadcast studios within its major cities.Duterte: State-run media to create Muslim and lumad channels|publisher=[[Rappler]|last=Ranada|first=Pia|date=July 25, 2016|accessdate=July 25, 2016[ Salaam TV began test broadcasting on July 10, 2017. Slogans Programming Generally, PTV airs locally produced news and public affairs programs and documentaries, educational, sports, public service and entertainment programs, in addition of foreign content coming from their counterparts from China, Japan, South Korea and the ASEAN–member countries, and blocktime programs. The network serves as the main television broadcast arm of the government of the Republic of the Philippines and it is part of the Presidential Communications Operations Office. Its programming is diverse from the two other state-controlled networks IBC and RPN since PTV focuses on its function as the government's voice, while IBC and RPN are the general entertainment channels as their major players. PTV Stations Nationwide PTV Website The PTV Website is another initiative of People's Television Network to reach out to all Filipinos worldwide using the internet. It is solely maintained by DO of the New Media Unit. The PTV website features free live video streaming of PTV's flagship station programs from Quezon City, Philippines. See also *PTV revealed new look on its 39th anniversary *PTV goes PTV America *WATCH: PTV's evolution through the... - Presidential Communications (Government of the Philippines) *People's Television Network, Inc. • Instagram photos and videos *PTV-4 • Instagram photos and videos *PTV Channel 4 • Instagram photos and videos *PTV-4 Studio C • Instagram photos and videos *People's Television Network, Inc. Employees Page • Instagram photos and videos *PTV • Instagram photos and videos *PTV News Center • Instagram photos and videos *People's Television Network • Instagram photos and videos *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Philippine Broadcasting Service *Radio Philippines Network References External links *Official Website *People's Television Network on Facebook *People's Television Network's channel on YouTube Category:People's Television Network Category:Publicly funded broadcasters Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 1974 Category:Companies based in Quezon City Category:Presidential Communications Group (Philippines) Category:State media Category:International broadcasters Category:Government-owned and controlled corporations of the Philippines Category:Filipino-language television stations